A Blind Fire
by Deidaran-Chan
Summary: Shikayuki is blind but she is a very powerful Priestess of the tiger goddess Luna. one day, the Akatsuki ask her to join. she soon finds that she is falling in love with Deidara, but basically Pein has outlawed love. will their love find a way? DeixOC UNDER RECONSTRUCTION AND PLOT CHANGE
1. A Blind Fire

**Summary: Shikayuki I blind. Her parents were killed and she has been living of the wild since she was seven. She is now fifteen. Then she encounters Deidara and Sasori on one of their missions. She decides to go with them. Slowly, both she and Deidara fall in love. But if Pein finds out, she will either be sent away or killed. What can these two do with a forbidden love? (Shi- Ka- Yu- Ki)**

**Chapter 1: A Blind Fire**

The deer grazed in the field. They did not see the flash of red hair nor glinting green eyes. Shikayuki was too stealthy to be caught by animals. Shikayuki Tsukiko was a tall and exquisite red head. Her body was toned and lithe from years in the wild. She had clouded green eyes and cinnamon hair. It was mid back and had big curls. A shadow from of her best friend pounced on a deer. Ume was a tiger.

They managed to drag the animal back to a hollow in a tree. The tree connected to an unused supply warehouse and Shikayuki's home. She cooked a small dinner of deer and plants.

'Ume?' she opened her mental connection to her familiar. The big tiger looked at her. _'What is it Snow Child?' _the large tiger answered. The tiger did a tiger snicker. She knew that Shikayuki hated the name Snow Child.

They both froze as Ume spotted a Kunai. Her eye sight gave Shikayuki the mental pictures she needed and she merged with Ume. She was still blind but with her years in the Forest of Silence gave her an uncanny ability to sense what is around her. She jumped up to the hollow and spread out her chakra senses. Two insane amounts of Chakra were walking by. She saw the outline of two men. The first one flung out his arm and she sensed a Kunai embed itself above her head. she let out a yowl of surprise and lost her grip. Her feet turned into paws and she absorbed the impact with her pads. A slight layer of black and orange fuzz coated her midriff and down her thighs.

She looked up in an attempt for them not to see her as weak for being blind. "Hey, Sasori Danna! There's a girl down here!" A voice called from the hollow opening. Her ears twitched in annoyance. "What are you doing here." She hissed at the unknown man. "Watcha doin done there!" he called back again. "Quiet! Do you want to attract every demon in the forest here! It's hard enough to avoid them when I'm hunting! I don't need them here too!" her tail began to flick and she hissed slightly.

"He He… Sorry!" she heard him call down. He stopped. "Why are your eyes all cloudy and staring off into space." He asked her. She froze. Damn, he found out. "I'm blind." She said. "…oh." She heard footsteps. "Brat! You know I don't like waiting!" the voice yelled. The first man let out a small eep and she felt his chakra fall towards her. Acting on instinct, she leapt up the walls and grabbed him by the edge of his cloak.

"ok! I found Tora!" he called up. Ume's spirit growled inside her.

_He's grinning pervertedly. I don't like it. _She frowned. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." She hissed at him. Shikayuki leapt to the ground and dropped him. He landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up at her.

**Deidara**

I looked up at the girl that I was sure was Tora. She definitely looked the part. For Kami's sake, she had orange and black fur with tiger ears and tail and PAWS. But she was hot. She had a thin form, not anorexic but more lithe. She had Cinnamon curls and clouded jade eyes. Too bad she was blind. She was wearing nothing but some quarter length leggings and a black tank top. No wonder we were sent to find her. I looked closer. Her hair kinda looked like a flame. A Blind Fire. That's what she was.


	2. My Name is Shikayuki Tsukiko

**Chapter 2: My Name is Shikayuki Tsukiko**

"Let me get this straight. You and Sasori were sent to get me for the Akatsuki?" she said. All three of them retreated to her warehouse after the smell of blood attracted one of the more powerful demons. Thank god it was huge. It didn't fit into the hole. Let's just say that Sasori and Deidara didn't need to be told twice as they were tired with little to no supplies. This is why Shikayuki lives in a warehouse. Enough food and water for a lifetime of winters.

Which is great because in winter, there is no stopping the snow. Again, that is why she lives in a warehouse. "Yes." Sasori nodded. She handed him some water and dried fruit. "That is why I live here." She said and pointed to the demon trying to get it.

"I see why." Deidara said. Her unseeing eyes blinked once and she shifted slightly. "Why exactly does your leader want me to join? Deidara snorted. "You're only the most powerful Priestess in snow country." He said. She felt the sarcastic vibe coming off of him. She was silent for a minute, thinking.

"I'll go." She stated. She felt Sasori nod again. While she was turned away, Ume warned her of Deidara sneaking up behind her. "I swear to Kami Sama if you jump on top of me I will castrate you." She threatened. He stopped but was silent with surprise. Who the hell do she know he was coming. "Ok, now you really have to come with us. This is the only time I have seen the Brat be quiet." She could just feel Sasori's smirk. She felt Deidara open his mouth to speak but was silenced with a flick of her tail.

She stood up and a light encased her. It faded and I large Tiger came from behind her. She lost her Tiger attributes and was a normal Priestess. "I still want to return to my home sometimes." Shikayuki said after a while. They all got up and began traveling back to the base. She had restocked them. She felt eyes burning into the back of her head. She looked back. She sensed Deidara's chakra. "Why are you staring?" she asked him. She could feel the heat of his blush from here.

She shook her head. Nothing to worry about. He was NOT her Tiger mate. He couldn't be. After several days of Deidara's complaining, they reached the Base. All three of them walked into the base. She felt two ungodly amounts of charka. A man and a woman. "Leader Sama, Konan Sama, we have her." She heard Sasori speak. She heard the first voice. It was female. "What happened to her eyes?" she asked. "I'm Blind." Shikayuki said, slightly annoyed. This is why she didn't go into the markets.

"Tell me, who are you." She heard a male voice say. She turned to him. She felt his surprise that she knew his location.

"My name is Shikayuki Tsukiko. I am Snow's Tiger Priestess."


	3. My First Mission

**Chapter 3: My First Mission**

The members, besides Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Konan, were speechless. They knew that the team was sent on an important mission, but bringing back the most powerful Priestess! "Fine piece of ass for a blind bitch!" Hidan said after a while. She turned on him. Her eyes merged with Ume's. They weren't there regular clouded Jade. They were Shimmering Gold. A beautiful color, but behind the entrancing eyes, were the eyes of a top predator.

He involuntarily shivered at the intensity of the glare. They faded back to clouded Jade. Ume let out a low growl. "Konan, show Shikayuki San to her room." Pein said after the glaring. She nodded. "Come Shikayuki Chan." She said. Ume and Shikayuki walked behind Konan.

"Konan, why did Leader Sama want me?" she asked. "You are the only one who knows how to extract the tailed beasts without killing the container. You are also the only one that can control them on their own free will." She explained. "Oh." They were silent until they got to her room.

"Training starts at ten, if you want breakfast, you might want to wake up a nine." She told her. Shikayuki just nodded. Konan left the room and Shikayuki flopped down on the bed. Before her head even hit the pillow, she was asleep.

**Next day- **

"_Art is a Bang!"_

_BOOM!_

"God Damn it what the fuck was that!" Shikayuki yelled as the explosion went off. She stormed out, cursing Deidara's existence under her breath. She felt Hidan's presence. The amount of chakra coming off him told her he was fuming. "I'll grab him, you beat the shit out of him." she told Hidan. He smirked sadistically and they went to track down the soon- to- be- dead blonde terrorist. Deidara looked terrified when he saw the very fuming Hidan and Shikayuki. "Let me explain something to you! I am not a morning person and if favor your head I suggest you don't wake me up!" she hissed at him, involuntarily slipping into half Tiger. Her eyes were Gold again and she looked like she was gonna go Tiger on his ass.

He nodded quickly. She turned to Hidan. "Do what you want with him." She said and slowly making her way back to the base. She heard explosions and smirked. That was defiantly fun. She felt Ume's presence and followed the path. She was in the kitchen, eating a massive steak.

'_Good morning Shika Chan.'_ she looked up at her. "I swear to god, if Deidara keeps doing that, there won't be enough of him to bury." She threatened. "Amen." She heard a voice say. The chakra signature belonged to Kisame. "Ohayo, Kisame." She said, and sat down in a chair. She heard the squeak of the chair against the floor, and guessed he sat down to. She heard the thump of his head hitting the table.

"Tired." She asked him. "Yea, Deidara does that every day." He answered her. It was silent until Tobi barged into the room. "GOOD MORNING SHIAKYUKI CHAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he yelled out. Kisame started laughing and Shikayuki repeatedly banged her head on the table.

Zetsu melted through the wall. She felt his chakra immediately. "Pein Sama wants to see you, Deidara, and Sasori." He said. She nodded and made her way to Leaders office. She walked in. Deidara and Sasori were already there. Deidara looked unharmed. Either Kakuzu got Hidan before he could do any real damage, or he got away.

"You will be tracking down the one tail and capturing it." Pein told them. They nodded and left. She felt all the colors of the world. The bright green grass, the sapphire sky, the warm tempeture. It was perfect. She merged with Ume and was able to keep up with Deidara and Sasori.

She started humming a tune. Her ears twitched and her tail swayed back and forth contently. For once in her life, for one single moment, she was content, not a care in the world. Her own motto came up. When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. And then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it.

"Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo"

she sang softly. Deidara looked back at her. He had never seen such a content look on anyone's face. Her voice rang through the trees. Usually, Sasori would snap and tell people to shut up. But he was quiet.

He listened to her sing. It sounded like an angel.

She was an Angel

**I had to add that song in. I originally wanted the song Suga Suga but this was better. More feminine.**

{ From: . }


	4. Love

**Chapter 4: The One Tail**

The group approached Suna. Sasori had summoned Hiruko long ago and was currently hiding in it. A man walked out of the village. He and Sasori spoke quickly and they entered the village. She went and bought some supplies while Sasori and Deidara lured the Kazekage out.

An explosion came and she merged with Ume so she wouldn't fall over. She paid for the stuff and went to find Sasori and Deidara. She felt Deidara and Sasori's chakra spike. They were both engaged in battle.

She activated the Tigers Eyes. She only used it once in a while but it worked kinda like the Bayakugan. She slashed down the sand that flowed toward Deidara. She saw the kids chakra was small but there was another massive chakra force behind it and It seemed to move the sand, protection the kid and attacking Deidara. It couldn't be broken by normal claws.

Unfortunately for the kid, her claws weren't normal. Being a Tiger Priestess did that. Her claws raked through the sand like butter and extracted chakra from it, becoming useless. Suddenly, the sand shot forward sand grabbed her around her neck. "Shika!" she heard Deidara call out, and tried to answer, but she couldn't breathe.

Then, the sand let go. Her body dropped and she felt arms wrap around her. She felt safer in the arms. She let her body relax. "Shika, Shika, listen to me, stay with me. Don't fall asleep." She heard Deidara say. He began to shake her. "G'way." She mumbled and pushed his hand away. "Shika, you need to stay awake. Wait for Konan. Stay awake." He kept at it.

"But I'm tired!" she wailed. It came out a whisper. She saw a light. Wait a light! _'Shikayuki'_ she heard a voice call to her. A large white tiger came from the light. _'Shikayuki, it is not your time, go back with Deidara, he needs you. I will give you a gift. Use it well little one. I will see you soon.'_ The tiger faded.

She blinked her eyes open. She was in a large white room. Whoa, hold the phone. She could see! A surge of joy came through her. She couldn't believe it. Luna Sama had givin her sight. She sat up slowly. There were bandages over her chest and stomach.

The door burst open and Konan ran into the room. "Oh Shika! Don't scare me like that!" she said and hugged Shikayuki. She finally could see who Konan. She was tall, with shoulder length blue hair and a white paper rose in her hair. She had pretty eyes.

"Konan, Konan, Konan, Konan! I can see!" she shouted and jumped up and down like a five year old. Konan gasped. "Oh my Shika! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. "I have to see the others. I want to see everything!" she said. And ran out of the room. She stopped and backpedaled to a mirror. She could see herself. She was tall, with cinnamon red hair and bright green eyes, not the clouded over like she had been told she had.

she was walking down the hallway when Deidara basically attacked her. He felt a weird feeling when he hugged Shikayuki. "Shika! Are you ok? Aren't you supposed to be resting!" he said. She rolled her eyes. "Deidara, you sound like my mother. But thanks for worrying." She said. His look hardened. "Don't EVER do that again." He told her. She nodded quickly and waved good bye before leaving for the infirmary.

He watched her leave. He suddenly figured out what the feeling was.

He was in love with Shikayuki Tsukiko.


	5. Could This Be Love That I Feel

**Chapter 5: Could This Be Love That I Feel**

Shikayuki was aware of Deidara's eyes on her as she made her way back to the infirmary. She closed the door. Only then did she notice that her collar was slightly glowing. She called Ume.

"Ume, why is my collar glowing." She asked, slightly worried.

'_do not fear, for it seems your mate is close.' _ Ume explained.

"But how will I know who it is?" she asked.

'_only the collar will tell. It will glow brighter when your mate is near.'_

"Thanks, that was a lot of help." She said sarcastically. At that moment, Konan walked in. she saw the grave look on Shikayuki's face. "Shika? What is wrong." She asked the Tiger Priestess. "My mate is close by and I think it is one of the Akatsuki." She said. Konan's look darkened. "Shika, I fully support you going after your mate, but Pein does not. He sees it as something that will slow you down and if it is an Akatsuki member, he might try to kill them or you. Watch were you tread." She warned.

Shikayuki nodded. "I understand this, but if it is, not only would he be killing one member, he will be killing two. If ones mate dies, the other half will go into a depression and most likely try and join them." Konan nodded. "I will help you." She said. Shikayuki's face lit up. "You will?" she said excitedly. "Of course, after all, we are the only females and we have to watch out for each other." She said and smiled. Shika got up and hugged her. She pulled away and gave Konan a small gemstone.

"This will get warm if you are near my mate." She explained to Konan. She nodded her head excitedly and ran off to try to find him. Shikayuki sighed. Only a couple days and Konan was acting like a happy puppy dog. "KATSU!" she heard Deidara set of a bomb and Tobi's cry's. She sighed. That idiot. He was always making trouble. Tobi burst into the room. "Hide Tobi! Deidara Senpei wants to hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled and dove under the bed.

Deidara ran into the room. "Where is he! I'm going to kill him! Yeah." He shouted. Her ears flattened to her head. "Deidara, infirmary, sick people, cat ears, sensitive, QUIET." She said. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." She smirked and pointed downward. He look under the bed and low and behold, there was Tobi, cowering in the corner. The anime vein popped and he grabbed Tobi. He went out screaming shit like 'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!' yea, she wasn't getting any sleep soon.

She heard more explosions and sighed before flopping down on her bed. Lovely. The moment Deidara stepped in the collar flared up like a sparkler. He didn't seem to notice. She was screwed. Her mate was none other than Deidara.

Pein was going to literately kill her.

Little did she know that the moment he had stepped in her room, he noticed that her collar … glowed? What the hell? The feeling became stronger and it took all of his will power not to jump her. Instead, he focused on murdering the bastard named Tobi. He grabbed Tobi and dragged him outside.

Weeks later, an explosion went off.

It wasn't Deidara's.


	6. I Love You

**Chapter 6: I Love You**

Shikayuki had just gotten done getting dressed in Ninja clothes. It was high collared and ended right under her bust. It zipped up and looked like a jacket. There was also a skirt. Her tail came out from the skirt, which had a hole in it for that reason and her ears peaked out from her cinnamon curls.

An explosion sounded and she leapt out of the room. Outside, was Konaha 11. "What have we here, a bunch of Chūnin? Wow, I thought they would send better. Pity." She said and pouted. Deidara grinned at her antics. She flashed him a smile, letting the group see her very long and sharp fangs. She flexed her hands. "Oh well, I will have fun kicking your asses." She smiled in a sickly sweet fashion and leapt at them.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you! "The blonde Kyuubi yelled. "Kyuubi, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Or I'll shut if for you." She hissed. "Hee hee, you can shut my mouth." A brown haired boy yelled. He had red markings on his cheeks.

"Naughty boy, I'll have fun with you." She said and smirked. Her eyes went Gold and she attacked him. She watched as he went down. She leapt away from him. She noticed several Jounin walk out. "Everybody, retreat. We'll handle this." A man with silver hair shouted. There were some mumbles but they obeyed.

Her eyes narrowed. "You took away my fun." She pouted but attacked them, testing their strengths. She began almost a dance. She would attack and test spots. They would react and she would note the reaction. She was strategy, not much of offense. She soon found out that they were outnumbered, even with most of the Akatsuki at the base. They attacked. The silver haired man attacked her, seeing her as the most threat. She dodged most of the attacks before slashing her slaws across his face. He drew a Kunai and stabbed her arm with it. She hissed in pain and her tail shot out to wrap itself around the ninja's neck. He got it of himself and threw some Shrunken at her.

They fought like this for a while. Both where worn out and low on chakra. He focused his chakra on one attack. The Chidori. Her reactions were slow and before she had a chance to dodge, he plunged it through her chest. Her eyes widened.

She fell to the ground. An explosion went off and she saw Deidara struggling to get to her. Her vision faded. She heard Deidara talking to her. "Shikayuki Izumi Tsukiko don't you give up on me now." He said. She went still, the only sign of life was the very faint rise and fall of her chest. "Shika, Shika, don't give up now, I… I Love You


	7. My Wake Up Call

**Chapter 7: My Wake Up Call**

Shikayuki drifted in and out of a comatose state, her Tiger abilities working its magic and slowly healing her after replenishing chakra. She could hear Deidara talking to her. Mostly about how annoying Tobi is and that he hoped that she would wake up soon; That Konan explained the Tiger situation, which cause Shikayuki to internally blush as red as a tomato. What made her happy was that he accepted it. Pein had yet to find out as Konan was keeping it a secret.

"_You don't give up do you" a voice said. It wasn't Deidara's. The scene was an open field. A white tiger was there. She bowed to Luna. "You are here to find your heritage." She explained. Shikayuki nodded. "You are Princess Shikayuki Tora, my sister." Shikayuki nearly fell over in surprise. "I- I'm the lost Princess?" she said, surprised. _

"_Yes, you were sent to snow because there were too many people that wanted your power. I knew that Deidara was your mate and set you close to him. He would find you and you would go with him. He will protect you." Luna explained._

"_You are almost healed. After your time here, you will wake up. I know about Pein. Be aware that if he does attack you, I will not sit back and watch the only Heir to my throne get killed. You have my strength. Take care, Imouto…" he voice faded away and she was plunged back into reality._

Deidara was staring out the window when Shikayuki's collar glowed. It encased her body. The remaining wound and scar was completely healed and she looked fine. He did notice he could sense his own chakra coming from the collar. Does that mean…

He never got to finish the thought. Shikayuki opened her eyes. Her green eye were replaced with blue ones and her hair was still cinnamon but with white and black streaks.

She leapt onto him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god how long was I out." She asked him, not letting go. He noticed her ears and tail were white with black stripes instead of orange and black. "A couple months." He managed to choke out from her death grip on him. "_**MONTHS!**_" she yelled.

"Konan was surprised you made it far enough that she could get to you, although there were some moments were you flat lined. Gave Konan a heart attack." He explained with a grin. She grinned back. "Us tigers have a very long mortality rate" she said and smirked. He looked at her quizzically. "Tiger?" he said. "I am Shikayuki Tora, sister of Luna and rightful heir to the tiger throne. I am a tiger in the body of a human!" she chirped.

"You officially sound like Tobi. That alone scares me." He said. She laughed and sat on the bed. "Where are the others?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame are out on missions. The others, well, I don't know."

"How did the battle go?" She asked. He sighed. "Well after you got a Chidori through your chest, the others finished the battle relatively quick and Konan was called. She managed to stabilize you and like I said, she was surprised you could survive the attack with the amount of blood you lost." He explained to her. She remembered that and both of them lit up like Christmas trees. They could be described red as a tomato.

"Thank you." She said. "For what?" he asked. "For being there for me." And she kissed him.

Let's be happy most of the Akatsuki were out.


	8. Pein's Wrath

**Chapter 8: Pein's Wrath and the News**

_**A few weeks later**_

Shikayuki opened her new Blue eyes. She was in a bed. Deidara was beside her, hair fanned out. He looked peaceful like that. She closed her eyes again. They flew open when she heard Pein's voice. He was yelling at Konan. She wrote a quick note to Deidara and leapt out his window. In a second, she was in her room and under the covers.

The door banged opened and she was up with a Kunai in a flash. She relaxed when she saw Pein. "Pein Sama! Don't scare me like that! I was ready to cut you to pieces!" She said and sat back down on the bed. "Shikayuki, you know the rules. This is forbidden." He snarled. She raised an eyebrow. "What's forbidden?" she asked skeptically.

"Your mate cannot be an Akatsuki. Love just weakens you." He said. She stood up. "Pein Sama, with all due respect, I cannot choose my mate. It is already done for me. And it is one of the Akatsuki." She told him. He rushed at her, Kunai in hand. Suddenly, a huge white tiger spirit formed around her. _"Nagato, stop this. You will kill both of them."_ The giant tiger growled. "Who are you." He asked, still out for blood. _"I am Luna of the Tigers. This girl's sister and I will not let you harm her and her cubs." _It growled at him. Luna's chakra was more than that of a Tailed beast.

He did notice that Deidara's chakra radiated from her silver collar. _"That is right. Shikayuki's mate is Deidara. You will kill both if you kill her." _The tiger lashed out with glinting claws. I missed Pein by a hair. "I cannot lose any members." He growled. _"Then I will make it impossible for you to hurt them." _The tigers eyes glowed and the girl shrunk to a small black and white cat. _"As long as she is like that, until the cubs birth, she and Deidara will be protected."_

The tiger spirit disappeared and the black and white can ran off.

At Deidara's room, he was still asleep when Luna came to him.

_He was in a meadow. Large and had a white tiger in the middle. "Young one, come here." The tiger spoke. He took some cautions steps forward and faced the tiger. "My name is Luna. Your leader, Pein, has just attempted to attack Shikayuki. I have saved her, but she is in the form of a black and white cat. As long as she is in that form, you and she will be protected. Go and find her, and help her." The tiger waved its tail in goodbye and then disappeared._

He awoke and jack knifed into a sitting position. He immediately got dressed and left the hideout to find Shikayuki. He was not seven feet into the forest when he had an idea where she was. He was going to snow.


	9. Deidara, I'm

**Chapter 9: Deidara, I'm Pregnant**

Shikayuki leapt into her old hideout. The food was still there. So was her room. She jumped into the bed and relaxed. The bed was warm and fluffy and she was able to sleep peacefully. Or so she thought. She awoke when she heard someone shouting. It sounded like her names … wait a minute. She knew that voice. Deidara had come for her. She clawed her way to the hole. She yowled loudly. Footsteps stopped and turned toward her.

Deidara ran out. He picked her up and hugged her. "I have been looking everywhere for you. And she was right about the at thing." He said and put her down. They both jumped down into the hideout. _'You can change back, but for only short amounts of time.' _She heard Luna's voice. She focused her energy and proofed back into her human form.

"Hey, don't you have to stay in that form?" he asked her. "I can change back, but only for short periods of time." She explained. "How did Pein find out?" she asked Deidara. He sighed. "He did research on your clan and found about the collar." He told her.

"He found out Konan knew and yelled at her about it. It was right before he burst into my room." She told him. She climbed onto her bed. "Deidara, I have something to tell you." He raised an eyebrow. "What is it." He asked.

"Deidara, I'm Pregnant."


	10. Notice

NOTICE! All stories are on hold until I can remodel them and make them better. Sorry for this. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Don't kill me…


End file.
